


Namaste

by brightasstars



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Confident husbands, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Prostate Massage, Sex and tenderness, Soft and Slow lovemaking, Soft and slow handjob, Tantric body massage, Tantric lingam massage, Their Love Is So, They have made this so many other times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: A tender soft lovemaking nightMy soul honors your soul.I honor the place in you where the entire universe resides.I honor the light, love, truth,beuty & peace within you,because it is also within me.In sharing these thingswe are united, we are the same,we are one.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Namaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NvrLndBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts).



> This is for you, you know why!
> 
> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - BONFIRE PIC

Magnus tenderly pushed Alec down on his back, the rhythmic and slow sound of the waves mixing with their heated kisses.

They were both naked and the light of the bonfire was spreading languid and trembling shades on their bodies.

Magnus' warm hands spread Alec’s bent legs further down, pressing them gently to the ground.

"You are so beautiful," Alec breathed out, taking in the sight of Magnus knelt between his thighs, coating his fingers with his sandalwood oil.

Magnus smiled, “Breathe along with the waves, with me," he whispered, "slow and deep, and let me take care of you."

Alec whined a barely audible _yes_. 

He looked once more at the bright stars shining against the pitch-black sky before closing his eyes, synchronizing his breaths with the sea, and hearing Magnus doing the same.

Only waves and one mingled breath.

Magnus started sliding his oiled hands up and down Alec’s inner thighs, from his knees to his groin, then moved up to his chest, stroking him from his lower belly up to his shoulders, languidly.

“I love you,” Magnus said quietly, “I love the way your strong muscles tremble under my fingers and the way your breaths turn into moans, when we do this.”

Alec exhaled when Magnus proceeded down to his testicles, cupping and massaging them, barely scraping with his fingernails, and fondling them in the warm palm of his hand. He massaged the taint and then moved to Alec’s straining cock, "I love you," he said again.

He varied his grip from harder to lighter and his speed from slow to fast, alternating his strokes between straight and twisting motions, using one hand or two. Sometimes he stopped right below the head to softly massage the crown, sometimes one of his hands moved up and down, while the other swirled around the tip of Alec’s cock.

He started slowly to build up to a faster pace, only to take it back to a slow speed again as soon as he felt Alec’s breath itching, his moans deepening, and his body quivering underneath him.

“Magnus…,” Alec pleaded, feeling one of Magnus' fingers breaching him, and reaching out for his prostate. Once there, he gently caressed it moving his finger from side to side, up and down, rubbing on it gently or milking it. 

“Slow down,” Alec mumbled, “I’m too worked up, and I want to come when you'll be inside of me.”

Magnus smiled hushedly, as he proceeded to open him up, lessening the pressure on Alec’s prostate and the grip around his cock.

Then he lifted Alec’s legs up to his shoulders and gently pushed in, feeling him shudder when he bottomed out.

“Almost nothing on my cock,” Alec muttered as he felt Magnus’ fingers wrapping around him.

He set a slow but deep pace of thrusts, the flames flickering and dancing on their skins, following the movements of their joint bodies, until Magnus collapsed on Alec’s chest, drawing him into a blissed and loving kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
